


在剧情之外的事

by UniversalPuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Sam, Dirty Talk, Forced, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex, Sex, top!dean, wrangle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalPuppy/pseuds/UniversalPuppy
Summary: 一个连贯完整的色情旅途。注意，top Dean以及bottom Sam
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 考虑到部分我无法完全用中文表达出，且他们两个管用的口语化表达，中文内容会夹着一些不可避免的英文。

“No,Sam,你不能射。”Dean眼疾手快地用整个掌心握紧对方阴茎上部，拇指在黑暗中精准地堵住最顶端的马眼。  


随着突如其来的动作，Sam弓着背几乎是弹了起来，额头毫不留情地重重撞上Dean的下颚骨。  


"What?""Damn it!"两个人震惊的声音在同一时间交叠响起。  


Dean倒吸一口冷气，发出“嘶”的声音，“我咬破了舌头，我甚至已经尝到了血腥味！”  


“你别指望我道歉，Dean.”声音饱含着不满的Sam气恼地瞪着头顶上的人，右手扼住掐在自己性器上对方的手，试图挪开这阻止阴茎高潮的恼人障碍，他用情欲代替理智喘息出断断续续的气音回击，“我凭什么连这个都要听你的？就因为你早几年从妈妈肚子里爬出来？”  


不可置信染上Dean脸颊的速度和Sam的如出一辙，他停下顶胯的动作，半直起身子，打量Sam的表情有着居高临下的意味。紧握着对方阴茎端的手因为诧异而更为收紧，换来Sam惊喘着喊出一声：“Dean!”  


被点名的人语气更为震惊，他反问，“不是吧，伙计，你以为这个姿势射出来会怎样呢？精液自己消失吗？你会射到哪里？车窗？车门内壁？驾驶座的颈靠？总之绝不是你身下的毛巾垫上！你会弄脏我的车，Sammy!”  


Sam蹙眉瞪过去，鼓着脸颊几欲反驳，最后只是无可奈何地叹气，不甘地嚷嚷，"I'll kill you,Dean!"他气急败坏地推搡攥在自己阴茎上不放的手，“真他妈可以想象，一个经典的Dean WInchester式的理由！松手，我自己来。”  


当然没有人听他的诉求。Dean只是在Sam覆盖住自己手背的掌心里缓缓滑动手指，指腹常年握枪磨出来的薄茧，一寸寸地绕在阴茎敏感且欲求不满的顶部。  


Sam一时间忘了自己想说接着说什么，一切言语只变成时有时无的低喘。  


是沉默在好心帮他恳求。  


撑在Sam肩上的左手，不知不觉就贴上了他的侧颈，温度偏高的掌心安抚性地摩挲着。看似温柔的爱抚，却在Dean开口那藏不住的笑意中暴露出了本来的目的，“是吗？Sammy girl?你现在想怎么动手？”他蓦地重重向深处顶了一记，伴着意料之中的惊喘声又抽出来，抵在穴口处蓄势待发，“现实点，能爽死我是真的。”  


Sam喘息着，不甘地抱怨，“凭什么你的前列腺液就可以没有安全套的阻挡，混合着润滑剂滴在毛巾垫外的车座上，而我不能射精？”他隐隐感觉到有液体缓缓在穴口外流动，不断滴落下去，探手下去，只摸到挂着温凉液体的皮质车座的边缘。  


“这是我的车，Sammy!”Dean用理所当然地语气说着没有逻辑的话，偏偏Sam对此无话可说。  


在无厘头谈话技巧的创始人面前，Sam只能用行动表示态度。他的右手从覆盖着Dean的手背撤下来，轻轻扼住他的手腕，手心逐步向上滑动，拇指抵住他肩膀的一处凹陷，暧昧地滑动，“你不想这两个关节中的脱臼后至少一周拿不住枪吧？”  


Dean爱惨了Sam这副样子。像什么呢？像刚长出的羊角的小羊，得意洋洋地立起上半身，骄傲地俯冲，摇头晃脑地去撞击阿拉斯加雪橇犬。  


Dean爱惨了他眸中自信的光影——这是郊外晴朗夜空中的群星都无法匹敌的明亮。  


“Hey!Sam!Okay,我投降了。”Dean略直起身子，松开攥住他阴茎的手，摊开掌心，又好笑地侧过头费力吻去搭在自己肩头的手背，“放轻松，你会拥有一场完美性爱的，别担心。”  


“Dean!”Sam冲他扬起眉，“你知道我说的不是这个。”  


“当然，不过我得让你在枯燥乏味的机械运动中有些新鲜感。”Dean用右手扣住他依旧离自己肩几寸远的手腕，左手向下探去，几乎不需要寻找，就拎出了一双金属亮银色的东西，将其中一侧拷在Sam的右手上。  


——手铐，温彻斯特必备。  


Sam当然能认出来这副东西，说实话，他自己开过的锁大概比他走过的小镇还多，其中包括了不知道多少副手铐。被拷住的右手张开，比出半个无奈的姿势，Sam眼睁睁地看着  


Dean将手铐另一侧拷在车顶侧上方的把手上，他开口的语气甚至带着不加掩饰的笑，“Dude, Really?你会开的锁我当然也会，别忘了，我们可是一个老师教出来的。”  


“嘿，别忘了，我也教过你，小混蛋。”Dean回手不轻不重地拍打着他的大腿内侧，迷恋地爱抚着因拍击而发红的部分，右手把握在自己手腕上的Sam的手掰开，十指相扣按在车座靠背，“现在我想起来点新鲜的没有教给你——”  


Dean居高临下地看着Sam，他笑得像打了胜仗的拿破仑一样的弟弟，“该思考了，Sam, 动动你聪明的小脑瓜，想想怎么在性爱过程中打开这只手铐。”  


很不幸，拿破仑穷途末路的滑铁卢战役很快来了。Sam皱着眉动了动相对算是自由活动的右手，不满地反驳，“人只有两只手，我总不能单靠脑子开锁吧？”  


“去他妈的，我就是想和你十指相扣，看你完不成不可能完成的任务。”Dean摆出一副经典的Dean Winchester式不讲道理的表情，“还不明白吗？我不可能让你打开这个该死的手铐，我现在只想让我的阴茎重新插进我亲爱的、有一张恼人兴致的嘴的、只会絮絮叨叨像老妈子一样的弟弟的体内。”他的动作及时诠释了他恶狠狠的语言，阴茎重重地撞进去，没有半点含糊尽数埋入，“你感觉到了吗？Sammy?它被你晾了太久，都有些冷了。”  


他吻上了弟弟濡湿的双唇，热情地与之接吻，阴茎也热切抽插着。Sam唯一稍显自由的双手也下意识地搭上了他哥哥的脖颈，伴随着突然间激烈的性爱动作，毫不留情地在Dean的后颈处掐出明显鲜艳的红痕。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接着上一章。

太黑了。废弃剧院内一片死寂，沉沉地吞噬着希望，宛如斑驳着的锈渍一点点腐蚀着椅子上所有的铁钉——直到它们不堪一击，统统覆上了绝望的痕迹才肯罢休。依稀可见一点比布景更深的颜色，呆滞地坐在舞台。  
"Sam, Sammy.Are you okay? "可Dean没有得到一如往常那如释重负的一句"Yeah"，不远处的人影只一动不动地坐在高出地面的老旧舞台上，完美融入了该死的寂静。  
Sam坐在木台上，弯着膝盖搭在木棱边缘，自然下垂的双脚悬空而触不到地面。他垂着头，被打湿的发坠到额前，阻隔了所有试探过来的视线，唯一暗淡的光线来自成新月形围在他身后的几根巍巍白烛，而投在Sam身前的只有一片阴影。  
没有得到回应的Dean几乎是狂奔过去，以被追杀还快的速度，踉跄着冲到毫无声息的弟弟面前。加速度让他无法及时刹住脚步，膝盖磕到舞台上，撞出沉闷的咚咚声，他撑在Sam双腿间的舞台边缘，略躬下身子，动作毫不温柔地捧起Sam垂下的头，左手几乎是掐着他的脖子试探脉搏，“Sammy?!说句话！”  
鲁莽的动作得到了微弱的回应，为了避免被亲生哥哥失手掐死的可悲命运，Sam在可活动范围内仰起头，靠在脑后的杂技专用金属细柱上，他有气无力地抱怨，“松手，Dean,绑住我脖子的绳子没多紧，但你现在快让我窒息了。”  
这回如释重负的人变成了Dean，他长舒口气，左腿屈膝跪上舞台，右腿跨过Sam的腿，勾手拉扯人脖子后的绳结，顺着绳子向下摸去，企图找到最开始的那把锁——只要打开它，其它所以在这基础上打的结，自然就水到渠成地打开了。  
即使所有绑着绳子的地方让Dean摸了个遍，对于活扣儿在哪里以及如何解开，他也无能为力。“Shit, 这婊子打得结，结实程度堪比专业绳艺师，而且从事这个工作至少五年起步。”  
“什么，那是什么？”Sam焦躁地动着头，不耐烦地询问。  
“天啊，你真该花点时间关注一下成人网站，起码不会对你正处于的状况毫无头绪，一无所知得仿佛一个单纯的幼儿园小姑娘。”Dean顺着他手腕处的绳子一寸寸地抚摸过去，为了找到最关键的锁和钥匙，“你现在正处于一个非常标准的后腰手缚，以及略显雏形的龟甲缚状态之下。”  
Sam笼在阴影下的唇角悄悄不认同地撇了撇，不安地转着手腕转移话题，“你的刀呢？为什么不划开这个该死的绳子，我的腿快失去知觉了。”  
“我不知道。”Dean回答他。  
“你不知道？这是一个答案？Dean,你从来不让武器离手。”Sam动着手腕，尽最大努力向远离Dean掌心的方向躲开。  
这给Dean的工作造成了极大的困难，他捉住本无多少回避距离却坚持做无谓尝试、试图躲开的那只手，紧紧握住，不满地制止，“别动，Sammy,你老实一点，不要给帮你解绳子的人添乱。”他攥紧了Sam的手掌，敷衍地抱怨着无休止的问题，“对，这就是一个答案，我刚进门就碰到那婊子出来，我还以为祭祀已经成功了，好不容易杀死那个小怪物，当然要先赶过来看你，谁有空在一片漆黑的地方找不知道被丢到哪儿的刀？！而且，对，我从不会让武器离手，但是你他妈现在想要我给紧紧缠在你脖子上的绳索们统统来一枪吗？”  
Sam耸肩，手臂下意识动了动，似乎是想用摊手表达对于自己的判断失误的歉意，可是绳子桎梏住了他的动作，“呃……好吧……不过，Dean,我建议你到前面来，她是伸手从正面绕到后面系上的。”  
“这可不是一个舒服的姿势。”Dean和他抱怨一句，侧着挪了几步，以半跪的姿势占据了对方双腿间的狭小位置，身子前倾着贴近，尽量伸长双臂，环过他的腰腹，整个手掌覆在排列整齐的麻绳上，顺着宛如蛇盘缠绕的纹路，一寸寸地摸索。  
Dean几乎覆盖住Sam。下颚悬在他的左肩上方，微侧过头，因说话而不断开合的双唇伴着徐徐的气息悉数扑蹭在Sam的耳廓。  
沉闷的肉体撞击在金属上的声音，咚地响起——Sam仿佛不能控制神经一样突如其来地后仰过头，后脑实打实撞到了金属柱上，疼痛让他嘶地倒吸了口冷气。  
Dean急忙抽手垫在Sam的头和铁柱间，指尖胡乱抓揉了几下后脑处被压扁的头发，“怎么了？不太对劲，你很热吗？脸色像只熟了的芝士番茄炸虾，而且浑身上下湿透了。她冲你泼水了？”  
“嗯……大概是水，应该是，而且是一桶水。她还灌我吃了药，瓶子在那边，好像是匹莫林，或者之类的，我没看全。”Sam犹豫地猜测。  
“匹莫林？那是什么？过量了吗？你有什么感觉？”Dean抽空撇了一眼Sam示意的方向，暂时放弃了绳结，抽出左手虚握着蜷起拳，侧着手用关节处勾着Sam的下颚迫使他抬头，右手食指和拇指撑开半眯的眼，迎着微弱的光，凑近观察他的眼睑。  
Sam只是拼命后仰着试图躲开Dean的手，紧紧贴在细柱上，不留下一点空隙，但是闪躲的动作已经是绳索允许的极限了，扬起的下颚完美地展示出他的喉结，而且喉结滚动的幅度因为紧张做出的吞咽动作变得更加明显。他几乎是吼出来，“一种儿童可用的兴奋剂。我现在非常好！吐字清晰，意识清醒，稍微有点热，除了保持被捆绑的姿势让我腿麻之外，一切都很好！Dean，你现在应该想办法让绳子消失，而不是离得这么近，仿佛一个变态恋瞳者一样扒别人的眼睛！”  
“Hey,放轻松，我没打算做什么，Sammy girl,尤其不会对你黏糊糊的眼球感兴趣，我只是看看有没有瞳孔扩散的状况。”Dean的双手重新搭回他的腰后，安抚性地拍了拍他贴在左臂手肘的右手掌心，“我试试看能不能扯开。还有，我很好奇，灌你吃药……？她是怎么做到的？”  
“停——！别动，你扯疼我了。”只是稍一用力拉扯，所有被束起的身体部位的皮肤统统感受到了火辣辣的摩擦感。Sam恼火地制止Dean粗鲁的行为，不过这刚升起来的气恼瞬间就被对方的下一句话浇了个干净，他吞吞吐吐地回答，“呃，就是，你知道的，一个快窒息的吻。”  
他扬起眸，观察着Dean的神色，急忙补充到，“这不是我的错。”  
“嗯哼，的确不是。”Dean撑手向后跳下木台，无奈地摊手，“伙计，那我没办法了，虽然不是谁的错，但是我现在的确搞不定。”  
“什么？不行，Dean你必须解开，而且必须快点。”Sam焦急地快要咆哮了。  
“Sam,你真的还好吗？”Dean侧着头，用惯用的思考姿势打量他。  
其实Sam不太好。他不止是有点热，他热极了。即便是稍微过量的兴奋剂也会让极少食用它的人有更大的反应——比如，即使全身湿透，他也要热死了，他仿佛能感觉到水在他过高的体温下一点点蒸发。但是Sam权衡了一下，认为这没什么必要让Dean担心。  
“没什么，只是这样很难受，你想办法解开，或者你回去找那把刀，总之，Dean，快一点，好吗？”他仰头看向站在身前的Dean，蹙着眉瞪大双眼，用一种委屈极了的口吻诉求。他的双眸在摇曳不清的烛光下格外生动，仿佛暗色调油画中央的一颗明亮的黑曜石在微微泛光。他对上了Dean视线，许久没有得到想要的承诺，黑曜石的主人沮丧地移开眼，微乎其微地嘟嘴，失望地抿着唇耸肩。  
在昏暗的光线下，Dean隐约看到的委屈神情，和记忆中Sam生动的撒娇式的恳求眼神重合了。此时此刻，妥协才是他最好的选择。他无奈地扬眉，小小地比出投降的姿态，弯腰挑选蜡烛，“我用打火机烧断，如果你等不及的话。”  
号称防风防水的滚轮煤油打火机，此时此刻在Dean手中冒了点火花，然后就销声匿迹了。Dean恼火地倒着甩了甩火机，又连着按动几次，这回连火星都没有了。大概是最近焚烧的尸体有些多，Winchester兄弟又忘了添煤油。这可不是打火机的错。  
“蜡烛，用蜡烛。”Sam有气无力地说着，“真不敢相信一个人的运气会这么差。”  
“省些抱怨吧，我们的人生可没有幸运饼干。”Dean盯着Sam身后的白烛，难以置信地反问，“你确定想让我用蜡烛？你真的这么迫不及待？”  
“当然，这难道不行吗？”回应Sam疑惑的是对方刻意放缓了速度的摇头和一个经典的Dean Winchester式的职业假笑。  
环绕着Sam的半弧蜡烛中缺失了一只光线最为微弱的白烛——它燃得更弱，火焰就更温和。Dean撩起Sam散落在额前的发拢在耳后，捏住他的下颚，手背顶住颚骨轻轻上推，示意他再向后仰一下。Sam也配合地抬头，最大程度向后。Dean用手背贴着对方的喉部，手指尽可能插进缚着的几圈麻绳和他脖颈间的狭小空隙间，向外用力，把绳子抻到极限。手指完美地感受得到对方呼吸时急促起伏的喉管，以及紧张地上下滚动的喉结。  
Sam仿佛被扼住了喉咙，捏着嗓子，从齿缝里一字字地挤出一句完整的话，“Dean,你，小心点。”  
“别担心，烛焰想烫到你要先烧穿我的手掌才行。”蜡烛小小的焰一点点燎上人颈间的绳索，“你应该相信我，Sammy.”  
可能是蜡烛越燃越亮，晃得Sam不自觉地眯起眼，而Dean专注地盯着焰火的样子，就借着烛光近距离闯进了Sam相对狭小了的视野里。小焰熏黑了一节绳索，难闻的焦糊味也渐渐传开。也许因为这味道实在难闻，Sam抿紧双唇，小心翼翼以极缓的速度拖长了呼吸，甚至是屏息着直到不得不呼吸为止。当然也可能是因为紧张，而紧张——可能是因为人类对火焰的畏惧，也可能是因为Dean本身。  
Dean同样屏息，瞪着焰尖，小心地控制着手中的白烛。极端的控制欲让他不允许焰火有一丁点超脱掌控，伤害到亲爱的弟弟哪怕一丝一毫。固执的保护欲本就让人耗费许多精力，而许久不曾眨眼，他的双眸干涩得仿佛一百年不校油的窗，何况还要接受近距离的灼烤。  
理所应当，Dean的生理反应最终会战胜自制力，他不受控制地眨眼——只有一秒，但回升的眼球湿度让他舒服地再次用力闭紧，直到薄薄的泪滋润了双眸——又多了两秒。  
就在他睁开眼，打算继续干活的前半秒，也许是白烛熏人的热度垒得太高，也许是Sam察觉到了哥哥超过三秒并向四秒发展的失神，总之，担心焰火会烫过来的焦灼让他下意识地避开Dean的手，扬起下颚向自己右侧猛地挣去。  
喉结毫无保留地展露出来，被湿答答的衣服覆盖的肌肉线条也流畅地鼓起——的确极具爆发力。然而这对于一个被捆得结结实实的祭品来讲，毫无用处，只能让意外发生得更多。  
漂亮的脖颈带着插在他喉部与绳索间的那只手一起偏过去，让蹲在他身前本就重心不稳的Dean踉跄着前倾，举着烛台的右手也一并压下来。在不约而同的吸气声中，猎魔生涯练就的身手总算没有白搭，Dean的右手腕部用尽平生最快的速度撤开，以极其奇怪的姿势拧着向后掰，他几乎能听到清脆的一声“咔嚓”。不过，现在可没有时间让他好好看看手腕有没有扭到——说实话，即便骨裂也不过是件小事，哪怕断腕都不及弟弟的安危重要，他只关心自己亲爱的Sammy有没有被烫伤。  
烛焰没有烫到Sam下颚的肌肤，没有烧到浸湿的衣领，甚至连垂下的几根干燥发丝也没有燎到。Dean的右手掌心向前刚刚好撑到Sam的左肩，看到烛焰平稳地燃着，他几乎松了一口气。  
好处自然是有的，最底端本就脆弱的绳子崩开，响起了细微的咔哒声。  
几滴浊白色的蜡油因为惯性溅了出来，糊到Dean的手指上，他甩都没有敢甩，只能任由温度不低的蜡油聚集起来沿着蜷起的手掌缓缓地流，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨调皮弟弟的举动才导致了这场失误，“Sam,你现在可不是五岁……”  
不待Dean把话说完，Sam闭着眼，蹙眉惊喘着喊着哥哥的名字“Dean！”  
被惊呼的人瞬间收了声，左手抽离Sam的颈间，胡乱抻断底端的一根绳子，慌张地扔了右手中的蜡烛，匆忙查看距离白烛最近的地方。少了一只蜡烛的近距离照射后，光线更暗了，他只能更近，才能更细致地观察。  
Dean在Sam略靠后的肩颈交接处发现了一滴半凝固的蜡油，他松了口气，拍拍Sam侧过的脸，好笑地说，“Hey,Sammy,睁开眼，没问题的，只是一滴蜡油。我发誓，绝对不会让火苗烧到你身上，别紧张了。”  
Sam依旧闭紧了眼，咬着唇，努力放缓粗重的呼吸，只是开口时刻意压抑的语气有着明显的颤音，“你能用用脑子，或者怎么样，总之，快点把绳子解开吗？”  
“Sam,你到底——”Dean硬生生把“怎么回事”几个字咽了回去，他就着余光突然低下头，抓过刚刚扔出去现在半躺在地上且尚未熄灭的蜡烛，难以置信地盯着Sam裤子洇湿后更明显突显线条的裆部，半个经典的Dean Winchester式假笑凝固在脸上，他沉默了至少十秒，惊声询问，“你硬了？！”  
“真的吗？Sam?你在勃起？”Dean下意识紧追不舍地连问几句，才缓过神，闪烁其辞地安慰，“呃，这没什么，Sammy,真的，我能理解。想想看，有我，黑暗的环境，捆绑，还有出人意料的滴蜡，换成我我也会勃起，真的，老弟。”  
这个安慰适得其反，不仅没有达到该有的目的，反而让人更加羞恼，如果说有什么好处，Sam自暴自弃般地出声大概算上一个，“Okay,Dean,你现在看到了，所以，现在你有动力快点解开绳子了吗？”  
作为对他请求的回应，Dean把手中的烛台放到不能被大幅度动作打翻的远处，活动着发麻的右腿，然后干脆地单膝跪在Sam的身前，右肘撑着膝盖，低头饶有兴致地观察鼓起的部位，“我的回答是：No. 明白吗？Sammy,我改主意了。”  
“什么？”Sam莫名其妙地回问。  
即便是在昏暗的光线下，Dean还低着头，压抑不住的笑意依然透过眉梢被Sam察觉。Sam也升起了一种荒唐的感觉，他几乎认为他收到了性暗示——但这不该是在一个不知道安全与否的环境下，作为万分关心自己安全的哥哥该释放的信息，Sam这么说服着自己。  
无论有多么荒谬，直觉才是显露默契的最佳方式。因为Dean勾起手指，不轻不重地蹭着支起来的地方。  
几乎是同时，本就半勃的部位硬得仿佛想撑破湿漉漉且紧贴着身体的布料。  
“Dean?! ”Sam的声音里有不可置信的疑问震惊，也有不出所料的责备意味，只是无论有什么，Dean的动作都够让他语无伦次了，“你想干什么？这只是——只是一种正常的生理反应，用你的话说，大概、叫，漂亮的男性本能。”  
“确实是漂亮的男性本能，不过我当时说的是‘可爱的生理反应’这句。”Dean扬着眉，透过眼皮上方看着被捆起来的弟弟，打出招牌式的饱含情色意味的笑容，“不过，我说‘可爱的生理反应’时想到的是和一对双胞胎女孩儿的美妙经历，那你呢，Sammy, 你想到的是什么？”  
Sam嗫嗫地动唇，没有发声，他大概想摊开手以示无可奈何，但是能做的只有小幅度耸着肩——这是他能移动的最大范围了。他闭上眼不去和提问的人对视，头部重重地向后仰去，再一次磕到脑后的金属柱子上，借沉闷的“咚”的一声表达抗议。  
抗议无效。大概是因为Sam能移动的最远距离不过是Dean三指的间隔，而Dean本人又不是什么民主的好代表。  
“Sammy.”Dean以一种显而易见的轻快口吻扬声叫着弟弟的昵称，“告诉我，你在想什么？”其实Dean没有真的在等待一个答案，他愉快地自说自话，“是很久之前我们用FBI专用服装做爱的那次吗？是你的还是我的领带，给你和现在同样的束缚感？”  
“等等，不对。这个有点远，让我想想看……是上一次吗？我们在baby的体内，那个只有一半用处、拷住你右手的手铐？”就在Dean兴致勃勃地想接着回忆更多美妙的性爱细节时，Sam终于以极小的音量嘀咕着出声了，他的视线游移着从最右侧浮到了最下方再到了最左侧，兜出了一个完美的半圆，但就是不肯与半跪在自己身前的人对视。他嘟囔着，恨不得每个单词都被他吞下除了首字母之外的所有音节，“什么都没有……只是你太近了，好吧？而且，不管那是什么药，总归可能有些过量，我热得简直能喝下一个水库。”  
“得了吧，高材生。责怪这个？儿童兴奋剂？哦，也许，你只是怀念？渴望？我倒是觉得这个可能性比较高。”Dean直起身子，观察Sam的表情，暗示性极强地说，“毕竟，你知道的，我们最近很忙。”  
“我只是担心蜡烛烫伤我，好吗？这是情有可原的紧张——”Sam紧皱着眉，抬起头无奈又绝望地冲Dean大声嚷嚷，“在你提起之前，我根本没有任何其他的、你希望的想法！”  
“紧张？听起来是因为那一滴恰到好处的蜡油。”Dean装模作样地倾听着，如同学校里的混小子和老师对视着神游天外、却认真地点头那样，带着职业假笑表达赞同，得出了自己想要的结论。“我应该敢于做出更多尝试。不过时间有点紧，那么，不如就今天，就现在。”  
半勃起的阴茎即使隔着两层布料也能感受到Dean指背贴蹭逐渐加大的力度，外部的刺激感让它受到鼓励一样胀得更大。Dean极具技巧性地用指尖撩拨，若即若离地蹭着，更强烈的刺激则被他时有时无地给予。  
Sam停下了一切反驳。因为事实让他无法反驳。  
Dean靠得更近了。“真想让你看看自己现在这一副可怜兮兮、渴望被疼爱的婊子样，欲求不满得仿佛要不到棒棒糖的小孩子。”他的唇贴着Sam侧仰着而完美露出的左耳垂缓缓下移，半是啃噬一样吮吻漂亮的锁骨。  
“No! ”Sam惊喘着拒绝，不知道是制止Dean的想法，还是反对他的举动，或者单纯为他的言辞感到不满。他不甘地反驳，刻意咬重了字音，“如果是小孩子，他说的只是会棒棒糖——没有任何其他的意思。”  
“管他呢，我现在只想要你闭嘴，幸运的是，我有一个好方法——”的确是一个好方法。除了无法克制的喘息之外，Sam不再发声了。因为Dean将整个掌心都覆盖住鼓起的地方，隔着裤子揉捏。  
隔靴搔痒只会让人渴望更多。  
Sam大腿处的肌肉在Dean的手覆上来的那一瞬间猛地绷紧，比起言语不能再配合地迎着手掌按下来的力度小幅挺胯。  
说实话，Dean的性经历比Sam丰富多了。哪怕只是单纯的抚慰性挑逗，娴熟的手法也让能Sam在短短几分钟之内完全勃起——当然，得有人为他除去两层布料的束缚才行。  
很显然Dean没有这么好心。他张开手掌抓住拉链，却不是为了向下解开，反而向外拉伸着抻长，然后松手，等待柔韧度良好的布料不轻不重地弹回去。  
Sam的惊喘几乎同时响起，“Dude——!”  
不待下一句出口，停在半空的手就再次覆上了被突然袭击过的可怜阴茎，用掌心打着圈含住，给予它最耐心的陪伴和最温柔的慰藉。  
当Dean再次抽回手的时候，Sam几乎是低哼出一声难耐的渴求——毫无意义语言形式，但任谁听了都知道他在索求什么。Dean怎么可能不知道？  
Sam眯着眼看他焦急翻找的动作，可是太黑了，他连Dean的夹克衫是什么颜色的都看不清。欲望和困惑让他发声："...Dean?"  
“等一下，很快就好。”  
不等Sam再次发出疑问，Dean以这辈子最快的速度掏出一个小方瓶，拧开瓶盖，侧开身子抖着左手毫不吝惜地往右手倾倒瓶内的液体。到底不是惯用手，水流几乎像是冲垮了河堤的洪水一样冲出来，有一股甚至浇湿了Sam的膝盖。  
“你什么时候随身携带饮用水了？除了武器，我以为你只会恨不得在身上挂满酒。”Sam迷茫地问。  
“Oh,Sammy,难道情欲上头还会烤坏你的脑子吗？这是圣水。”Dean随意地甩了甩手，任由水珠从手 背飞驰到指尖，再划出一个完美的弧线。没比刚刚干爽多少的手伸出去，不轻不重地掐了把Sam的脸蛋，在上面留下一串晶亮的水痕。微凉的几粒水珠痛痛快快地沿着颧骨滚下去，隐藏到脖颈间的并排绳子中。  
“让我用洁净的圣水净化你，Demon Sam,接受我的劝告。”Dean突然换上严正的口吻，用一副正义的样子轻轻扼上Sam的脖颈，靠近他的耳畔，压低声音神秘地说，“知道为什么吗？让我来告诉你：色欲，人的原罪之一。”  
被迫仰起头向后靠去的人露出无奈至极的表情，他喘息着警告，“Dean!收起无聊的把戏，我只想早点回去洗个澡。”  
“我真是恨死你这张只会让人扫兴的嘴了。”Dean凑过去，扣着Sam脖子的手向上移动，双手捧起湿漉漉的脸蛋，贴上另一双唇微动唇瓣，温热的吐息扑在他弟弟的唇上，还有若即若离地时不时碰触，带着酥麻的痒。  
他感受到掌心下几乎僵直的脖颈，看到茫然而不知所措的眼神，抬手拍拍他的头顶，摩挲着半干的发丝，吻过眉心，翘起唇角给了Sam一个并不能让他心安的笑容，“先别慌，我们还没开始呢，Bitch Boy.”  
他们在接吻。  
Dean单手扣住弟弟的头，靠近了自己，唇舌更火热地纠缠住Sam的，早就被这不知名的意外勾引出来的干渴，让他不由自主地汲取对方口中的津液，手指也在最脆弱的地方安抚律动。接吻的过程中，Sam只觉得自己在飘忽。该死的，Dean比简直自己还清楚……Sam混沌地想。  
吻太长了。无数个吻几乎少有间隙地侵略过来，Dean似乎是把不能立即发泄的身体欲望通通转换成这个凶猛的、不讲道理的吻。津液下坠着从唇角溢出来，缓缓地流出一条淫靡的丝线，镀亮了昏暗烛光下两个人的唇。  
双唇终于在剧烈的喘息间分开，Dean甚至有空用拇指帮Sam擦一擦下颚上湿漉漉的口水。  
喷薄出来的精液几乎是全部冲到Dean的手心，顺着掌纹油一样缓慢地滴落，零星几滴溅到挽起来的袖口处， “Sam!看吧，你弄脏了我的衣服！它归你了——直到它再次变干净为止。”Dean半真半假地夸张抱怨。  
“Dean?你来告诉我，现在你花了三秒钟就能解开的绳子，那之前的三十分钟你是在做什么？！”Sam没有理睬Dean刻意的调侃，他皱着眉仰起头，  
“Calm down,Sammy!我最开始可没耽误什么，后来烧坏了的那根绳结是个关键。”Dean双手半举起比出投降的姿态，企图安抚情欲降温后找回脑子的Sam，“我只是想……顺便多欣赏一会儿这样难得的你。而且我保证，这场你一个人享受的性爱真的是个意外。相信我——”  
他及时在弟弟再次开口恼怒抱怨前刹车了，换了个讨巧的角度，“我腿可都麻了。”Dean半真半假地抱怨着，略直起身子，弯下腰，用力扯弄Sam脖颈后的绳子。然而他那在内裤里悄然勃起的阴茎，隔着裤子蹭过Sam的左脸颊。  
毫无疑问，Sam当然知道那是什么，他仰起头，犹疑地出声，“Dean,你……”  
被点到名字的人没有半点真诚地道歉，“Oh, I'm sorry.”  
基本上被解除束缚后，Sam有了充足的活动空间，他竭力向右侧倾斜身子，试图躲过这难缠的灼热温度，语无伦次地开口：“我不是说这个，我的意思是……你现在打算怎么办？”  
被询问到的时候，Dean正冲着Sam伸出手，等待对方借力起身。然而等到的不是握上来的的手，而是Sam懵懂扬起的脸颊和一个无辜的眼神，哦，似乎还有一句意味深长且含义不明的暧昧邀请。  
然而，该死的，Dean知道他不是那个意思。于是做哥哥的人起了坏心思，收回了伸出的手，故意地向前挺胯，重重地擦Sam的左脸和左耳廓，同样暧昧地问道，“你是说这个？”  
Sam翻了个白眼，一边撑着手踉跄起身，一边抱怨道，“Dean,你该闹够了。”  
如果不算涨红了的双颊，以及因保持长时间坐姿并且经历了一场别致射精后发软的双腿让他直接撞进自家老哥怀里的话，这句话还有那么一点说服力——不过，Dean也不会在乎就是了。  
“Oh, god, 他可真是一个无情的男人！”Dean捏着嗓子模仿着女孩儿分手时常用的语气，夸张地回答毫无震慑力的抱怨。  
Sam忍无可忍地冲着无人的地方翻了个白眼，如果不需要搀扶的话，他一定甩开Dean的手，抢先出去，起码不用再忍受演技浮夸的调侃。他叹了口气，大声提示他适可而止，“Dude!”，趁着难得的一瞬间安静，Sam终于问出了想问的那句话，“那你就打算这样吗？”  
莫名其妙的人换成了Dean Winchester,他张着嘴摆出一副了悟的样子，极其缓慢地点点头，迅速丢出问题，“我怎么样了？”  
Sam扬起眉，启唇欲言又止，他低下头，摊着手示意Dean也低头看过去，他艰难地试图委婉表达自己的观点，而不让人感觉是另一个性暗示，“你没做你想做的。为什么——”  
“为什么？你问我为什么？”极其容易让人浮想联翩的话语却没得到Dean的半分调侃，他不满地反问着，“谁会在工作的时候随身备好安全套？”  
“但是……”  
“但是什么，Sammy?”Dean的语气简直要实体化了，他忽略了Sam小声嘟囔的一句”Hey! Clam down! ”，径直说了下去，“该死的，你从来不让我内射，明白了吗，我解答了你的疑惑吗？你上次甚至还威胁我说，‘如果我敢射在你里面，你就射在我的车里面’，这是哪个混蛋想出来的点子？”  
“但是你依然那么做了！”Sam气愤地反驳，“再一次，彻彻底底、完完全全地忽视我的意见！”  
“不然呢？要和你一样射在我的宝贝黑美人里面吗？得了吧，这听起来仿佛我们是3P现场一样，这一点龌龊。”Dean撇了撇嘴，摆出无所谓的样子调侃着自己的弟弟，他喜欢极了在这之后弟弟会摆出的无奈气恼表情。  
“Dean——”除了重复对方的名字外Sam没有任何办法表达出自己的气恼。  
“Oh, Sammy,我很想你走快点，这样我们就有多一些的夜晚时间解决你造成的问题。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一点欺骗行为，但我认为无关紧要。

“Good boy, Sammy."Dean的整个右手扶住身前起伏的Sam的头，手指张开贴紧发根微蜷着抓起几缕似乎毛绒绒的发丝，扣住他的后脑，用力压向自己的阴茎。温热的口腔让他几乎快要失控，柔软的唇舌和细碎的被堵在喉咙的呜咽声让他充满了心理的快慰，他无疑想要更深一点、再深一点。  
深喉绝对不可取，Sammy小笨蛋从来都做不到。伴随着低低的喘息声，Dean控制住想再用力下压的手和意图再挺一点的胯，压抑着叹了口气。他可不想看到傻弟弟被呛到后含泪的双眼，也许看他无法抑制的哭喘是个让人兴奋的想法，但绝不是这种情况，绝不可能。Dean松开扣住Sam后脑的手，好心地让他松一口气，手心半捧起他的脸颊，极其轻柔地拍了两下。  
他的动作只换回对方困惑的眼神。Dean只得右手捏着Sam的下颚让他保持不动，自己重心向后，撑着床铺的左掌换了整个小臂作为身体支点，拉开距离，抽出了塞在Sam口中的半根阴茎。  
在未来得及闭合的唇和Dean的性器间不舍勾出的一根半透明的银丝，终于在Sam双唇小幅翕合着喘息的动作下，颤颤巍巍地迎来了自已湮灭的命运。  
被体液妆点出的晶亮的唇表达了主人疑感的声音: "What? "Sam说道。  
Dean探手伸向穿戴还算完整的上衣里怀，摸出一片安全套，示意对方接过。Sarm翻了个白眼，冲Dean递来的方向摊开掌心，小声嘲讽道，“真难得， 你终于有一次记得这个了。”Sam却迟迟没有等到Dean塞过来的安全套，他看着悬停在空中、捏着安全套的手指，不耐烦地伸手去拿，“Dude, 你还在等什么?”  
安全套在手指主人的示意下，灵活地打了个圈，躲开了Sam警官的追捕，Dean摆出经典的Dean式得意洋洋的表情，“No, 不要这只愚蠢的、永远学不会口交的傻孩子的手。”他极具性暗示的目光落到了Sam充满情欲色彩的双唇上，“张开嘴， Sammy，你该练习一下它的灵活性了。”  
Dean把安全套凑近了些，几乎快要拍到Sam的脸上，佯装好心地向他示意，“ 你瞧，我帮你捏住这一半，你用牙咬住另一边，然后-一撕开， 多么简单。”  
Sam不可能照做。他注视并威胁着他的哥哥，“Dean, 现在情欲上头的可不是我，怎么说来着?没有安全套，就没有下一步。”  
“对，你说的对，是这样没错。”Dean敷衍地回答，“但是你欠我点什么——就在刚刚你体验过一次别致的射精之后——你得答应我点什么，Sam, 我的要求就是这个，这并不难。”  
Sam和他对视了一会儿，用手背擦去唇角快滴落的液体，无奈地低下头，咬住安全套的另一侧。  
牙齿在安全套的塑料包装中间咬出了小小的凹痕，他粗鲁地叼紧，用力向自己的方向扯着。这么做毫无用处，除了让Dean的手吃不住力随着他向前以外。至少有些经验了，他歪着头重新咬住小小的塑料包装，从上向下使力，试图解决掉顽固的小东西。可还是毫无用处——一个小小的包装完好的安全套激起了他的好胜心，不死心地尝试了各种角度，却无一成功后，他终于停下了无意义的动作，撩眼向上看着他的哥哥，期待同年幼的时候一样，从Dean那里得到些指导。  
好哥哥从来不辜负蠢弟弟的期望。Dean感受到不得要领的力度和不时舔过自己手指的软舌，带着明显的笑意安慰道，"Take it easy, my puppy."他的调侃当然不会得到什么好眼色，可谁在乎情欲中爱人撒娇一样的白眼呢?  
Dean倾着身子，弯腰凑到叼着安全套像气鼓鼓的青蛙一样的人面前，轻吻他的鼻尖。“我只能帮你收尾了，Sam."  
他继而直起身，命令道，“咬住它。 ”而他的手指趁其不备，插入到Sam的双唇间，捏住靠近他牙齿部分的包装，向侧面轻松打开。一小部分润滑液理所应当地流入Sam的口中，他张开嘴，任由安全套掉落，企图吐出让他感到奇怪的润滑剂，却忽略了Dean的手指。Dean的食指模拟性交的动作插进了他的口腔，弯曲地抚摸他的上颚——这让Sam感觉到痒，在任何情况下Dean都不放弃可以调侃Sam的机会，这当然包括现在，他说，‘Sammy, 我的手指正在和你的口腔性交，能谈谈你的感受吗?”他的指腹感受到Sam唇舌的推拒，有意按压几下卷起的舌，方才抽出来。他的食指占满了亮晶晶的唾液，看起来淫荡极了。  
Sam对于打破暧昧的情欲气氛一向擅长极了，他喘息着抱怨， “Dean! 你回来后一定没有洗手，它还有、有.....一些味道。”  
“Oh, god,你连自己的精液味道都会嫌弃吗?洁癖的完美先生?”Dean架 着他搭在自己腿.上的双臂，半提半抱地示意他坐到自己腿上来，“我想你做好准备了。”  
手指先行探路，感受到穴口轻松地悦纳三指宽度，他便换成已经勃起很久的性器，阴茎前端不由分说地挤进去。Sam跪坐在Dean的阴茎上，紧张地屏息,直到它顺利进入一部分，才如释重负地吐气。他感受着Dean的性器以缓慢的速度再深入三分之一，浅浅地抽插着帮助他放松下来。  
猛然间，Sam想到了一个问题，握紧了Dean的双臂，试图支起身子让体内的阴茎抽出去，“等等，Dean,安全套，你根本没有戴上它！”  
回答他的是Dean手掌揽住他腰部按下去的力度，和他阴茎完全直接的插入，“ 我并不认为你能做出‘用嘴 卡着安全套的环为我的阴茎戴上’这种高难度的动作—所以，我们下次再练。至于现在? Sammy, 我得告诉你，没有安全套，想做到哪一步也是我说了算。”


End file.
